I long to be like you, Sis
by brigittefitzgerald
Summary: A series of oneshots between all three of the Ginger Snaps movies. Read and Review.
1. Not Alone

A/N: I do not own Ginger Snaps or any of it's characters. I do however own all three movies.

A series of one-shots, just because I don't feel like writing a full fledged story.

**Not Alone  
**

Brigitte checked into the dingy motel at reception. She went to her room unlocked the door and looked around. A small mini fridge, one bed, and a bathroom were the only necessities she needed, and that's what she found.

She emptied the contents of her bag onto the bed and put the 20 or so vials of Monkshood in the fridge. She put the little clothes she'd brought with her from Bailey Downs into the drawer that held nothing but a bible. She put her favorite picture of herself and Ginger on the mirror's edge.

Brigitte flopped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, "I hate this alone thing," she uttered to herself.

_Oh, but you're not alone, B. You always have me._

Brigitte jumped and turned her head around. Laying down beside her on the bed and looking straight at her was Ginger. Not werewolf Ginger, but actual human Ginger, bird skull necklace and all.

"Ginger?" Brigitte whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "B-but you're dead. I killed you."

Ginger nodded, and touched her little sister on her cheek. Brigitte shuddered because she could feel it.

_Yeah, you did. And don't get me wrong it hurt like a bitch, but you killed the werewolf me, not the real me. I'm still here because you want me to be alive so badly, so I complied. But B, this isn't really alive, it's just an in between. We can have physical and visual contact, but only you can see me._

Brigitte reached out with a shaky hand and touched her sister's cheek. She could feel it beneath her fingers, but there was no warmth. Ginger smiled sadly at her. Brigitte started to cry in a mixture of happiness and sorrow. Ginger reached out and enveloped her sister in a long embrace. Brigitte clung to Ginger. They stayed that way until Brigitte fell asleep. Ginger stayed with her, stroking her hair,

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone. I'll be right beside you forever more._

Ginger then slowly faded into the darkness.


	2. Give In

A/N: I do not own Ginger Snaps or any of it's characters. I do however own all three movies.

A series of one-shots, just because I don't feel like writing a full fledged story.

**Giving In**

The drug wasn't working any longer, Brigitte had shot up too many times that now her body was rejecting the drug that was helping her delay turning into a monster, like her sister.

Brigitte lay on the bed in Ghost's grandmother's room, face down and shuddering. Just then Tyler, the male orderly from the clinic that she'd escaped from came in. Her nose flared at the stench of fear mixed with a hint of lust filled her nostrils. Her back was elongating, and all the changes were coming on fast. She turned and looked at the blond man.

The wolf inside her begged for her to tear his throat out and devour his body. Brigitte still had control over the wolf, at least for the time being. She grabbed Tyler by the back of the head and pulled him to her with a growl. As Brigitte kissed him, she knew that the wolf was emerging faster. The lust for blood grew stronger in her mouth.

_Keep going, B. You haven't gotten to the best part yet. Remember what I said before I changed? 'I got this ache and I thought it was for sex, but it's to tear everything to fucking pieces?' You're just about there._

Ginger faded into the darkness with a smirk.

Brigitte forced Tyler off of her as her eyes glowed yellow. Deciding against it she pulled him back to her and went to kiss his neck. She could here the blood pumping at his throat, the lust for blood was impossible to resist.

_Just give in, it feels so good after, B._

Brigitte nodded and then opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into Tyler's soft flesh. She bit down harder and ripped out his throat. His blue eyes widened in shock and then went dull as his body crumpled on the bed.

Blood dripped down Brigitte's chin and she smiled, half changed, her face distorted, and her nails long and black. She got up from the bed and found that Ginger was following her. Instead of Ginger's human form that Brigitte had been accustom to seeing, Ginger had formed herself into what she'd looked like after she'd killed their janitor. Half white half red hair, long pointed nails that were black around the cuticles, shocking blue eyes, and long pointed fangs. She smiled at Brigitte.

_Let's go make Ghost a real ghost._

Brigitte smiled at her sister.


	3. Pact

A/N: I do not own Ginger Snaps or any of it's characters. I do however own all three movies.

A series of one-shots, just because I don't feel like writing a full fledged story.

**Pact**

Ginger leaned against the wall of her high school she was looking at the mutilated corpse of what had been their janitor. Her eyes were slanted and bright blue, her nails long and sharp and her teeth, deadly. All she could hear was her own breathing inside her chest. She looked up at her sister, and even though she was screaming at Ginger, all she could hear was her frantic heart pounding in her chest.

Ginger crawled over to Brigitte and crawled on top of her younger sister. She could smell the fear radiating off of her. She brought her face to Brigitte's ear and whispered, "I feel like I can do anything. You know it's almost like we're not even related anymore."

Brigitte looked up into her sister's eyes full of fear and a bit of understanding. Ginger smiled down at her,

"You understand now, yes? Together Forever. You and me, _only _you and me." Ginger smiled and reached down and stroked Brigitte's cheek. "Wanna be bad?"

Brigitte sighed, exhausted of fighting and being pinned down by her sister. She looked up into Ginger's eyes, "I just want you," Ginger smiled and tried to kiss her sister on the mouth, only to have Brigitte turn her head away, so that Ginger's kiss ended up on her cheek, "the way you were." She finished.

Ginger growled at Brigitte and pinned her arms down harder, "Well, see I can't do that, B, cause this feels way to good, and there's no fucking cure for it."

Brigitte, eyes starting to water moved her head up towards Ginger, "Fine. Then if you give up on fighting this thing, you're not leaving me here alone. Let's make a new pact." Brigitte forced one of her arms out of Ginger's grasp and forced her sister's mouth to meet hers. She opened her mouth slightly and bit down on Ginger's lower lip, Ginger got the hint and did the same, biting Brigitte and turning her. Brigitte broke the kiss and smiled sadly at Ginger,

"Together Forever."


	4. Virus

A/N: I do not own Ginger Snaps or any of it's characters. I do however own all three movies.

**Virus**

She had no sense of time or place. All she knew was that she must keep other people from her sister. At any cost, they would not even look at Brigitte Fitzgerald.

An hour ago, she was still what could pass for human. She could speak, think, and feel. The virus inside of her fought its way out when she was unconscious in the back of a van. After the painful changes made to the girl, only the virus was left. This virus had killed Ginger Fitzgerald, but yet retained some of her emotions towards other humans. The virus knew that this sack of meat, Sam, was to be eliminated for Brigitte's own good. The virus also knew that Brigitte was precious. The virus knew one of Ginger's favorite phrases concerning her sister,

_Out by sixteen, or dead in the scene, but together forever._

After the virus had disposed of Sam, it made its way to Brigitte. It tried to convey the together forever message, but Brigitte was beyond understanding it.

Brigitte led the virus into what were her and Ginger's room. As it narrowed its big green eyes, Ginger's eyes, it pounced on Brigitte, pining her to the wall. The small amount of Ginger that had yet to die was trying to speak through the virus to Brigitte. All that came out of its mouth was a low growl. The virus looked down at Brigitte's hand and saw a knife dug in between its ribs. The small part of Ginger that was still alive whispered through the virus's eyes,

_I love you, Brigitte._

The virus fell to the floor and took a few breaths before its chest fell for the final time. The virus was dead, it had consumed Ginger, and was now on its way to consume the newly infected Brigitte.

"_B, I just got the curse." Ginger said in horror. Brigitte looked at her sister, "Ew." Ginger sighed angrily, "It's not contagious or anything."_

Ginger was wrong.


	5. Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginger Snaps anything….blah blah blah

Still no reviews huh?

**Alive**

He didn't know how long he'd sat there in his own blood. Ginger and Brigitte had been gone from him for 10 minutes at least. His breathing was in gasps but he was alive.

Sam was alive and infected with the virus that plagued Ginger and now Brigitte.

He listened for sounds of growling, but heard none. Did Brigitte cure Ginger? Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move in the darkness of the Fitzgerald's basement.

Ginger.

No, there was no growling. It couldn't be Ginger. He looked around with his limited vision and saw a girl walking slowly towards him.

He swallowed and tried to work his vocal chords, he found that he was healing quickly when he let a name escape his lips, "Brigitte."

The girl looked at him and crouched down to his line of sight. It was Brigitte, and she was crying and holding a bloody knife.

She helped him up while crying. He knew that his words from earlier that day had come to pass,

_Understand, you may kill her trying to save her._

Brigitte helped him up the stairs and tried her best to clean any blood off of him. He gave a small smile of appreciation and sorrow. They sat down on the couch absorbed in their thought about what had occurred this night.

She slipped her hand in his and looked into his eyes, full of sorrow. She said the only thing she could think of,

"Together Forever."


	6. That Way

Disclaimer: Ginger Snaps does not belong to me. Although I do own all 3 movies.

**That Way**

"Fine, but if he rapes you, don't come crying. I'll be at home." With that Ginger left, leaving Brigitte and Sam alone in the greenhouse.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them, Brigitte looking around the tiny bedroom and Sam looking at Brigitte.

Finally Sam spoke, "Um, I would not do that."

Brigitte let her gaze fall on Sam and she cocked her head to the side, "What?"

Sam sighed, "I wouldn't……rape you."

Brigitte slanted her eyes downward, avoiding Sam's eyes, "Good to know."

Sam stood up from his bed and closed the space between himself and Brigitte. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Brigitte looked like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to move.

"It's not you, is it?"

Brigitte went out of her trance and blinked at Sam, "Huh?"

"You're not the one turning into a lycanthrope. It's Ginger, isn't it?"

Brigitte dropped the charade, she sighed with relief, "How'd you know?"

"Well the streaks of white in her hair, her nails are pointed, and her teeth are lethal. And you have had no changes whatsoever."

"So, now what?" Brigitte asked.

"Well, now I can kiss you without worrying about getting infected." He smiled at her.

Brigitte smiled back and closed the space between their mouths.


	7. Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginger Snaps or any of its characters. Although I do own all three movies.

A/N: I am soooo cold right now! It's freezing in my basement! I just keep saying "I'm cold." And there's nobody to answer me back. Anyways on with the story!

**Grave**

As Brigitte wrapped a bandage around her most recent cut on her left arm, she sat on the edge of the motel's tub thinking what she could do to keep herself preoccupied. Her thoughts, as always, went to Ginger.

As she dressed, layering as always to keep the bitter cold out of her body the Monkshood had stopped it's immediate effects that Brigitte had become so used to, her shakes and the need to clamp a toothbrush between her teeth to keep from screaming.

She got in the car that her mother had forced upon her when she announced that she was leaving Bailey Downs a day after Ginger's death.

_It's normal for you to leave, so just take the car, Brigitte, and be careful._ Her mother had said to her as she handed her youngest daughter the keys.

Brigitte turned the ignition on and began her drive back to Bailey Downs, back home.

She passed her high school, memories flooding back to her, her death projects with Ginger, Ginger killing the guidance counselor and the janitor in it's halls, and when Ginger had saved her from the wrath of Trina St. Claire during those endless field hockey sessions.

She passed the county greenhouse. A tear slid down her cheek as the memory of Sam came back in waves, how he'd tried with all his might to help her make a cure. It was all for nothing, the cure didn't cure her, it just slowed the transformation.

Finally, before her final destination, she passed her house. Tears fell freely down her face. The memory of Ginger's death at her hands replayed in her mind, as if it had happened yesterday. Their pact, _Out by sixteen or dead in the scene but together forever. _Well, Ginger had kept her part of the pact.

She drove past her childhood home quickly, heading towards the cemetery. She parked her car and got out, walking through the tombstones and blurred names until she found the one she was looking for at a distance.

In that instant, Brigitte saw herself as she had been in high school, her brown hair in her face and a little bushy, wearing dark clothing, a long black frumpy skirt and a navy sweatshirt, around her neck was her bird skull necklace that matched Ginger's. Brigitte watched as the past version of herself walked slowly towards a gravestone that the snow had covered the name. Her past version stood for a moment and then took her necklace off and placed it on the grave stone. Her past version looked at Brigitte and had tears welling in her eyes before she disappeared into the air.

Brigitte didn't realize that she was silently weeping. She followed the path her past self had taken and kneeled down in front of the gravestone. She reached out with a shaking hand and wiped the snow off. Underneath it read,

_In Loving Memory_

_Of_

_Ginger Anne Fitzgerald_

_November 2, 1984 – October 31, 2000_

_Loving Daughter and Sister_

Brigitte traced the word 'Sister' with her finger and shook with silent sobs. Her eyes were closed tightly against the tears that were falling freely against the ground. Each tear she shed burned; she gasped for air and forced herself to look at the marker.

"Ginger, I'm sorry!" she cried to the air, "If I'd just found the cure, this would've never happened!"

_That's where you're wrong, B. _

Brigitte lifted her head and looked around the graveyard. Leaning against the side of her own gravestone stood Ginger. She was there, savvy little smirk and all. Brigitte's eyes widened and she had to work her mouth in an effort to make any distinguishable sound come forth.

"Ginger?" She looked at her sister and then at the ground beneath her feet, "What's down there? Wolf or you?"

Ginger looked down sadly and kneeled beside Brigitte,

_Wolf. I couldn't change back into me when I died. This isn't Buffy, B. _Ginger placed her hand on Brigitte's shoulder and Brigitte was surprised that she could feel it. Ginger gave her a sad smile and helped her to her feet, _Let's go home, Brigitte._

Brigitte walked back to her car feeling Ginger's intense stare on her back, as she closed the door and looked in the rearview mirror, she saw her sister's reflection staring back at her.

_Don't worry, Brigitte. I'll be with you through this. _

Brigitte put the car into drive and began her swift departure from her past, from Bailey Downs. The only thing she took with her was her memories and Ginger.


	8. Cut

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginger Snaps, so stop asking!

A/N: I'm bored and I have 3 hours to spare.

Cut

It was so easy to break his arm. It was like snapping a toothpick. He was so fragile, so utterly human.

Then she came rushing in. My sister, my salvation, just plain and simply mine. Her eyes had anger and hatred in them as she screamed at me, "You want me? Stop hurting everyone else and take me! Take me!" Her weak hands hit my shoulders, trying to force me to stop, but it wouldn't work.

I suddenly felt disgusted by her flood of emotions, they were drowning me and I had to get away from them. I pushed her away, and I thought that she'd stay away, for her own sake. "I don't want you! I don't even know you!" it escaped my lips before I could stop it.

Then she did it, she turned away from me, leaving me to my demise. Then she stopped, at his table and picked up a knife. Good, end my suffering, please, I can't take it anymore. Then her mouth formed words. It was a short story, "This is just like Betty Stevens all over again. You took her away from me, you cut my hand open and made me promise that I'd only ever love you. You took everything from me that wasn't about you." She walked back down towards me, still holding that lethal knife. Run away, I tried to scream, but found that my mouth wouldn't work.

She did it then, she pressed the cold blade into her hand leaving a trail of crimson in it's wake. She grabbed my wrist and did the same to my hand. I looked up in her eyes as she pressed our cuts together. I was scared for her, she didn't want to be like me. Hell, I didn't want to be like me. "Now I am you."

I closed my eyes, hoping when they opened again I'd have my red hair back, and B would not be clasping our hands together. I opened my eyes, and nothing had changed, I was still a monster, and she was still clasping our hands together. "I know you are, but what am I?" A low growl escaped my lips.


	9. Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginger Snaps or any of its characters. I'm simply borrowing them.

**The Other Voice**

Brigitte sat in the library surrounded by books on anything remotely related to curing the lycanthrope disease. She hid in the stacks far back so not to be disturbed. Nobody ever came to the Paleontology Section.

She read a section about Wolfsbane and its cousin Monkshood. Brigitte was flooded by memories about making the Monkshood with Sam, with her only friend other than Ginger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow on the floor. She was ready for Ginger's harsh criticism today, let her cut her down, tell her that she should just give in or give up.

Ginger's voice never came, instead the figure squatted down and looked at Brigitte. Brigitte looked at the figure and saw Sam smiling back at her.

_Hey Brigitte, well don't look so fucking thrilled to see me._

Brigitte let a tear roll down her cheek as she heard Sam's voice echo, just as Ginger's did. If Sam's voice didn't echo, then he would've been alive. In the basement, Sam had been alive but Ginger had infected him. Brigitte had honestly thought that he would've lived, and they would've found a cure together before they turned. But the echo made it clear, Sam was dead too.

"I'm sorry. I miss you." She managed to choke out before letting her head fall don to her knees and letting the tears flow.

Sam stroked her hair, _Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was your fucking sister who did this to me. I miss you too._

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

_You're not, I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Brigitte._


End file.
